


【超蝙】是什么决定了蝙蝠侠的立场

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 不义和领主的沙雕向小段子，写着写着逐渐偏题ing2020.9.1首发LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne, 不义超蝙 - Relationship, 白灰 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 3





	【超蝙】是什么决定了蝙蝠侠的立场

当白超突然打通了任督二脉：  
白超：天凉了，让莱克斯集团破产吧！（瞪）  
灰蝙：It had to be done.（煽风点火.jpg）  
卢瑟：我敲里马！敲里马听见了吗！

而当不义超某天一拍天灵盖：  
不义超：天凉了，让韦恩集团破产吧！（低头发推特ing）  
不义蝙：……（打爆你狗头.jpg）  
幸存的卢瑟：（笑.jpg）  
然而莱秃连一部游戏都没撑过去就又挂了。  
卢瑟：我敲里马！敲里马听见了吗！

霸总超：呵，蝙蝠，你已经成功引起了我的注意。  
对此，不义蝙：（掏出红太阳炸弹重拳出击）  
不义超：哇，这只蝙蝠好清纯不做作，用红太阳打人一点都不比那些用氪戒的差！（抱走）  
不义蝙：（疯狂踢打ing）  
而对此，灰蝙：（战术性示弱.jpg）  
白超：啊，你这只蝙蝠竟然该死地美味！（抱走）  
灰蝙：（忍无可忍重拳出击）  
卢瑟x2：呕！这就是邪恶外星人的战术吗，让人肉麻致死？我不行了呕呕——

当不义超决定公布老爷身份时，他的阵营里有如下成员：  
素面朝天的公主殿下x1  
戴着面罩被认出身份的绿灯侠哈尔x1  
总被哈尔喊名字的闪电侠巴里x1  
半人半机器根本掩藏不了身份的钢骨x1  
So……  
正联众：㇏(@^▽^@)ノ蓝大个干得好！  
不义蝙：（▼^▼）I'm out.

而正义领主的成员如下：  
素面朝天制服不能大改所以剪了短发的公主殿下x1  
摘了戒指都是绿眼睛的绿灯侠斯图尔特x1  
作为间谍从不摘下头盔的鹰女x1  
明明衣服都是变出来的偏要跟着大家换制服样式的火星猎人x1  
K.O.  
领主众：那是制服吗？那是工作态度的象征！  
灰蝙：（超满意.jpg）

关于结婚：  
大超发现结婚证必须实名之后：  
不义超：（超大声）我叫克拉克肯特，这是我老婆布鲁斯韦恩，请立刻给我们办个证，不然我就要闹了！  
不义蝙：（▼皿▼#）  
白超：（拿出情侣装）虽然我没有结婚证，但谁会看不出来我俩是一对？（光明正大地烧掉所有毒唯的脑叶）  
灰蝙：（▼v▼）

关于领主世界后来为什么发展成那副样子：  
在正义联盟还是正义联盟时：  
蝙蝠侠的工作=哥谭内务+正联集体行动（参与度与哥谭内务相比可以约等于0）  
哥谭内务=阿卡姆在逃犯+阿卡姆出狱者+阿卡姆预备役+约等于0的其他罪犯  
超人的工作=大都会内务+全球救灾行动+正联集体行动（几乎每次都会参加）  
大都会内务=粉丝团打榜+接飞机+救猫（撸猫）+约等于0的其他罪犯  
在正义联盟变成正义领主后：  
蝙蝠侠的工作≈0  
超人的工作=全球治理工作+全球救灾行动+正联集体行动  
于是出现了以下情况：  
布鲁西：克拉克~  
白超：嗯？（认真工作ing）  
布鲁西：今天是我们结婚纪念日，我在餐厅订了位置~  
白超：我现在还要balabalabala……我很忙——  
蝙蝠侠：Now！  
白超：……（皱眉）  
蝙蝠侠：（隔着电话线：瞪）  
白超：……（乖巧.jpg）（动身ing）  
这样几次之后：  
灰蝙：Ah, love.（怒而造反ing）  
跟主世界打完架后：  
囧叔：（闭关工作许久一出门，突然发现奥利奥厂倒闭了）拜拜了您嘞！  
囧司徒&鹰女：环境太压抑，不适合谈恋爱，我们去旅行结婚啦~  
被闪瞎的单身狗WW：（和凭实力被踹的白超混在一起假装自己有对象）  
但后来WW发现自己更瞎了。  
WW：任何不以分手为目的的吵架都是秀恩爱！（怒.jpg）（掐住灰蝙）卡尔你们两个到底有完没完？！  
白超：有完有完！不！没完！不！你先把他放下来啊啊啊——  
WW：（深藏功与名.jpg）没了真言套索我也一样是半神级别的红娘～

而换成不义联盟：  
WW：工作工作！卡尔你要认真工作！不要没事总想那些情啊爱啊有的没的，等你功成名就后自然什么都有！  
良心闪闪：这不是通往和谐友好中心城的车！放我下去！  
加入政权后依然惨兮兮甚至失去了好基友的贫穷哈尔：（乖乖交出戒指）老子要跳槽！  
干掉布莱尼亚克后功成名就的不义超：出门有政权，回家有蝙蝠，这就是认真工作的回报呐~（人生赢家.jpg）  
被脑控的不义蝙：回报你个&*#^￥@%……


End file.
